Rain
by frizzles
Summary: Zuko and Toph are forced to stay in a cave together while a thunderstorm goes on outside. They have a nice chat.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Zuko is with the gang in this.**

The rain started pouring down and thunder cracked in the air and lightening came down through the clouds.

Toph and Zuko both ran for shelter to the nearest cave, not to far from the camp. Aang, Katara, and Sokka weren't there because they had gone to town to buy supplies.

Toph didn't feel like leaving, because when they left, she was still asleep and Zuko just never went anywhere with them unless he had to.

A big boom sounded throughout the sky and Toph and Zuko made it to the cave before its furious sound ended.

Toph liked storms and she liked them when they were crazy, but being stuck in a cave with Zuko was not her idea of a good time.

He looked mad and his hair and clothes were all in disarray.

"What do we do now," he said angrily, "I don't really want to spend a whole day in a cave waiting for Aang and his jolly bunch of friends to come back."

"Oh, well that is something we can agree on, because I don't want to spend a whole day listening to you moaning," she said back to him just as angrily.

"Do you think everything is a joke," he said annoyed, "My idea of fun is not this. I don't want to be stuck here with an immature, brat."

"Well, at least I don't go around spying on Katara and make puppy eyes at her when I think no one is looking."

"I do not spy on Katara and I do not stare at her, if anything I think she is an annoying, stuck up little girl."

"If she is a little girl, than you must be a little boy, because your only two years older than her."

"What," he said angrily, "If anyone is a little baby around here, it's you."

"By the way you're arguing I would estimate your behavior to that of a five year old."

"Will you just shut up? You never stop talking. Haven't you heard the saying, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Yes, I have heard it, but I like to say what I want, and I like to say it when I want," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Were you brought up with any manners," he said dryly, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, I just choose not to use them, but if I feel like it, I might and I am not the only one who was brought with manners. What about you? You're a prince, but I don't see you acting in a gentleman like, mannerly way."

"Maybe like you, I just don't want to use them. When I was growing up in the palace, there were too many rules and you had to act so structured. Now I am out in the wild and I have absolutely no reason to act in a civilized way."

"Exactly, my point," Toph said in a light manner, "That is the reason I left. I don't have to act lady-like, but I know I could go home anytime I want to, but I don't want to go back."

"I want to go home," Zuko said sadly, "But what there is to go home to, is not what I picture as a happy family."

"Life is hard and everyone has troubles. Your not alone, Zuko. Even though you piss me off sometimes, your still part of our gang."

"Thanks Toph, but I still don't understand you. You have a family who loves you, a nice warm home, and friends to go back to, yet you chose not to."

"I didn't have any friends," Toph said bitterly, "My parents kept me shielded from the world. To them I was just their helpless blind daughter needed to carry on their bloodline, but I was done with everything. The only place I have ever felt at home was here."

"Even after they saw me earthbend," she continued, "They still refused to see me as more than just the little blind girl."

"Where will you go, when the war is over," Zuko asked.

"If we win and I survive the battle, all I know is, I am not going back to that dungeon where I grew up," she answered

"What about you Zuko? Your next in line to be Fire Lord, will you take it or leave It." she asked.

"I know I will take it, but I don't want to rule so mercilessly and pitilessly as my father ruled."

"It is a strange war that brought us all together, but maybe it was all for a reason. Some people say that this will be the war to end all wars, but I don't believe it. There will always be fighting and differences among views, but this perhaps will be the worst," she said a mystical way of talking.

Zuko had to agree with her on this, but he had never heard her talk in a serious way. He liked her when she was acting in her blunt behavior and he actually like fighting her, but now she was acting kind of strange.

The rain started to stop and the sky cleared up. Zuko and Toph were able to go back outside with different attitudes than what they came in with.

**Please review, I took a different approach on this and I want to know what you think.**


End file.
